Unfaithful : I Don't Want To Be The Murderer
by SaMmI-LoVe
Summary: Jess Mastriani has been having visions that not only haunt her durning the day, but when she sleeps as well. But what happens when Colin becomes caught in the middle due to her mistakes? will she be the one to kill him? or can she save him to stop herpain
1. Chapter 1

**I dunno nor do i own anyone in this story, its all fiction.**

* * *

It was day like no other, cold, damp, wet, to sum it all up, all out miserable. Jess wasn't in the mood to deal with work today nor facing her boyfriend. She had just recently had a fight with him over her not getting enough sleep from her horrible nightmares. She kept seeing a girl about 16 running the streets of New York looking for a way to escape the people chasing her. Jess couldn't get the image to go away, she hasn't had any sleep in about 2 weeks and yet they have had no case related to the visions. What does this mean? Is it someone she cares dearly for but doesn't even know who it is? 

"Jess." Nicole said as she walked into the office. "Are you ok? You look like a zombie."

"Haha very funny." Jess replied sarcastically, "any cases involving my vision?"

Nicole shook her head, "but your mom called and said that you need to get some sleep. Or your gona get sick. Go to sleep on the couch in my office, its comfy theres and blanket and everything there." Nic smiled. Jess just smiled back and went to sleep, she didn't have the strength to argue with her. Once Jess was out of plain view and asleep, Nicole walked over to Antonio's desk.

"did you get anything out of that picture and letter? Jess has no clue that Collin's Missing. Were not going to tell her until we get to the bottom of this or were going to lose and agent." Nicole explained.

Jess slowly fell asleep on the couch in Nicole's bedroom when she was sucking into the pain of more than one nightmare.

_Night Mare:_

"_Leave me alone!" The young girl screamed to those chasing her. But they never responded. "You have to help me! Please!" The girl screamed at Jess._

"_Who are you? What's happening?" Jess asked. Before she knew it everything had faded from vision except for the girl who was standing right in front of her. Jess looked at her and she looked like a procelin doll. If you would have touched her she would have broke. _

"_You must help before he kills me and him!" The girl yelled. Behind the image of the girl you could see toys and childish things._

"_Him? Whos him?" Jess asked. Than it all faded away._

_End_

She violently woke up to be greeted with Pollock. She was shaking un controllably, to the point where she couldn't even control herself.

"Vision Agent Mastriani?" Pollock asked looking at one of Nicole pictures.

In a trembling voice she answered, "Yes sir. It was of a 16 year old, sir, running from people. Then she turned into like a porcelin doll, and nothing but childrens toys were falling around her. She also talked of a he. Sir, do we have any new cases?"

Pollock abruptly stopped what he was looking and looked at her with a flustered look. He didn't know what to tell her, she was really emotionally attached to her fellow co-workers and cases. "Well Agent, we got a missing persons report on a girl named Stephanie Burnabaker. Snatched off the streets of New York. Also, a fellow colleague is missing along with her. Colin."

Jess' jaw dropped, her eyes grew wide with terror. She jumped up with anger and hurt and stormed to Antonio's office to find Nicole and him sitting at his desk reviewing a case. Jess had tears streaming uncontrollably down her face, and he face was turning red. "How long have you kept with from me!" She screamed with frustration.

"Jess what are you talking about?" Antonio asked, knowing she knew.

"How long did you know he was taken along with Stephanie Burnabaker!" Jess yelled. Nicole's head shot up with fear, she immediately stood up, "Jess we've known since last night when you were home. He knew you wouldn't be able to handle it, so we thought it was best not to tell you."

Jess clenched her fists tightly with anger before being sucked into a vision.

_Vision_

_No one said a word, it was quiet as Jess walked her way through the halls of what looked to be a school building. She could hear screaming from ahead in what seemed to be the pool, or something close to it. She slowly walked into the pool area and looked around to see nothing. She walked slowly to the edge of the pool boundary where she bent down to touch the water. Something reached from the pool and grabbed her wrist and yanked her in and pulled her to the bottom, where she was met with a dead Stephanie and Colin. She tried to scream and swim to the top when both Stephanie and Colin swam to the surface and pulled her back in to drown her. From than it was all black._

_End_

"Jess?…Jess?" Nicole called before Jess slowly began to fall. Nicole ran to her side and quickly caught her before she hit the floor. "JESS!"

There was no response, she was having breathing problems and was lost in a deep nightmare. Going into an unconscious state she heard and saw nothing, but the fate that would await her.

"JESS! ANTONIO CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Nicole screamed as Antonio called everyone in. Nicole slowly ran her fingers through her best friends whispering, "You'll be fine, you'll pull through. Stay with me Jess."

Suddenly without warning she stopped breathing no questions asked.

* * *

**Please read and review and tell me what you think. I'll post more soon.**

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**i dunno nor do i own anyone in this story.**

* * *

'This wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to know, this is my fault, oh goodness this is my fault.' Nicole kept repeating to herself in her head as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She couldn't understand why she didn't wake up, shes dreamt of being shot but came right out of it. What did she see that made her pass out?

Nicole was too deep into thought to see that the doctor had emerged from the room, " Nicole, Antonio. Hi, I'm doctor Charlotte. Now we've stabilized Jess' breathing at the moment but she still hasn't awoken yet. We have reason to believe that she is in a coma. Were doing all we can to try and figure out the matter and solve it as soon as we can."

"Thanks Doc." Antonio said before Nicole could say anything, knowing she'd lose her temper with it.

Nicole sat there wondering what was happening to Colin and Stephanie right now. Were they alive, were they dead? They have completely taken themselves away from the case due to Jess' issue. But what about the 2 missing…?

**Colin + Stephanie 15 hours after missing**

"Why did you grab the cop man! We were only to get the girl and go!" A voice yelled at another. Colin couldn't make out the voices, nor their facial images due to the fact he was blindfolded. What were they talking about? He was a mistake.

"Look the boss will enjoy this either way cause shes always wanted to get back at the fed for killing her dad. This way she can manipulate them. Duh!" Another voice yelled. From beside him, he heard a slight whimper, figuring it to be the girl. He couldn't do or say anything to her, it was only a matter or time before she spazzed out.

'I gotta get in touch with Jess…' That was all Colin could think about for the moment, so he could get out of here safely and not in a body bag. He didn't know what to do, he's never actually been in a life or death situation. What are you supposed to do at this time? Sit and wait for the worst?

**Hospital**

A average height woman with long shimmering blonde hair came up and approached the agents. "Hello, I'm Kelly Greenwell and I'll be filling in for Agent Mastriani for her reminder of the period in here." Nicole and Antonio looked up with pure shock and disgust. She couldn't be serious.

"I'm sorry but were not replacing agent Mastriani for the time being. So and offer for another job." Nicole stated, anger rising in her face and you could see it.

"Look I was sent up here by Pollock and I don't intent on leaving until my parts done. I want to know everything you know." Kelly hesitated on that last sentence. What's that supposed to me?

"Excuse me? You want to know everything we know on what?" Antonio asked.

Kelly looked away, before looking back and said, "Stephanie Burnabaker, and Mastriani's boyfriend Colin. They did go missing about 15 hours ago didn't they?"

Scott and Cortez looked at her with a rather puzzled look as she smiled hugely at them. There was something odd about Mrs. Greenwell and they were going to figure it out. Or would they…?

* * *

**Its short, I know im sorry! There will be more to come im writing it as you read this. Thanx for those who reviewed!**

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Office**

"Pollock you can't expect us to work with her! You want replace Jess? Even if she wakes up at this very moment!" Nicole yelled. She was completely frustrated with everyone. No one cared that Jess was hurt nor did they see that Mrs. Greenwell seemed a bit too demanding when it came to information on the 2 recent cases.

"I'm sorry Scott but she's our replacement for the time being, now if you will kindly get back to the case and your partner you may still have a job by the time this conversation is over." Pollock said walking away from her. Nicole was about ready to punch something. She slowly walked into Antonio's office to be met with Mrs. Greenwell at his desk, going through all his files and personal things in his computer.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Nicole asked with sudden suspicion. Kelly quickly dropped everything she was doing and turn to Nicole.

"Oh nothing! Just looking over case things!" She said with a nervous smile while pushing a folder into her over sized purse below her. Nicole caught onto her act but paid no attention to it. Maybe she was to find something out about her. " Why is that a problem?"

Nicole shook her head, "No, just a bit odd that your sneaking around to get information when you could come to me about it. Now tell me the truth on why your on Antonio's computer?"

"Nicole-" Kelly started to say but Nicole cut her off, " Agent Scott to you." Kelly looked at her like she was crazy. "Excuse me but I shall call you as I please. I was directed head of the 2 cases and now I shall do as I please and you shall do as I say. Now get out of my face before I take you off this case Nicole." Kelly had snapped. There was something odd that Nicole was going to find out. Whether it took her weeks or nights.

**Jess **

_Still swallowed into her unconscious state, she kept dreaming and dreaming the worst to come. She could see that she was in a dark room, unable to move. She called out," Hello? Is anyone there?" She recived a cry from a little girl who seemed to be about the age of 7. She was running towards her covered in blood, tears streaming down her face. "he killed them! He killed her! He killed him! She's in the FBI now!" Jess was puzzled who was she indicating. She looked around as she saw a light come from behind the girl as if a bullet had been shot although no noise had been made._

"_NO!" Jess and the girl screamed all at once as Jess jumped up to catch the girl. But it was too late, she had missed the girl and fallen into a black hole when she suddenly woke up in a hospital bed. No one was around and it was completely empty. She stood up from her bed and walked about. She walked out into the lobby and saw no one, not a soul in sight._

"_Nicole! Antonio!" She called out but received nothing until she was grabbed from behind. She screamed out as she woke up into reality._

_End_

Jess awoke breathing heavily and sweating like crazy. What was going on? She looked around and didn't see Nicole nor Antonio. Was she going insane?

'I have to get in touch with the guys.' Jess thought to herself while picking up the phone. She immediately called Nicole.

"Scott." She said on the other end. 

"Hey its Jess. I need you to help me with this saying. Define it for me. He killed her! He killed him! She's in the FBI now!' I need to know who exactly is being described. Whoever they are is going to lead us to this kidnapper." Jess said in a rush. Nicole dropped her smile and looked over to Antonio's office. Kelly was gone.

Did Kelly have something to do with this?

* * *

**ok so heres a bit to explain a bit more. But there is more to come it may be about Colin and Steff...iono keep in touch**

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jess**

After hanging up with Nicole, Jess jumped from the bed and knew that she had to get out of here. Her boyfriend was at risk as were her friends. She needed to be on this case! She stormed from the room, and you into the hallway only to be met by the infamous Kelly Greenwell.

"Hello Mastriani." She stated leading Jess to the elevator, "Need a ride to headquarters? Since I am your replacement I feel I could be of service." She Slyly smiled at her and pushed her to the elevator. Jess didn't know what to say, replacement was all she could say to her self, why would they replace her.

The car ride to head quarters was a rather quiet one until she ran into the office and into Pollocks office only to start a racket. "REPLACEMENT!" She yelled, "You replaced me for a blond bimbo! Are you crazy!"

Pollock just looked at her with a whoa expression, he had no clue she was awake. She rubbed his eyes and blinked at her thinking he was dreaming, he hit himself in the forehead with confusion. "Quit beating yourself up, its me in the flesh your not dreaming."

"Agent please leave me office so that I can speak to our supervisor about this. " Pollock said as Jess walked out and ran into Antonio. Antonio had the same expression as Pollock…

**Colin + Stephanie 20 hours missing**

The care came to a sudden halt making Colin and the girl fall to the floor on top of each other. They both grunted in pain as they hit the floor. Colin had managed to get out of the ropes that were binding his wrists together, but hid them very well to not make his captors suspicious. He heard the door open and the girl cry out as she was being pulled from the car he thought. He next heard the other door open and he felt his blind fold be taken off, he not looked face to face with a man in a black mask.

The man grabbed ahold of his shirt and pulled him up before Colin brought his fist around and hit him square in the face. The man let him go and fell to the ground.

**Jess**

"Anotonio who is Kelly Greenwell?" Jess asked in rage. Fists clenched tightly.

"She's head of the case of Colin and Stephanie she said, Pollock gave her the head of them. Why?" Antonio asked regaining his composure, and realizing that he had no reason to be shocked.

Jess stared blanky at him obviously being sucked into a vision.

_Vision_

"_SHES IN THE FBI NOW!" the little girl screamed at her with tears running down her face. "MOMMYS IN THE FBI NOW!" _

"_Mommy? Who's Mommy?" Jess asked before seeing Colin and Stephanie right before her, "COLIN!" She yelled out and received no answer. "Stephanie who did it? Colin answer me! Who did it!" Another image appeared before her and she recognized him immediately, before being brung out the vision. _

_End_

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

"oh god…" Jess said a loud realizing what she least expected. She ran into Antonio's office an went into immediate work.

**Colin + Stephanie **

Colin kept beating the man down util he pulled his mask off, he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. His jaw dropped in shock, she didn't know how to react. He felt himself being pulled away from him but he was focus on the man. Why would he do this?

* * *

**Thanx for all those who reviewed! Sorry for the wait i've been really busy with school with exams since its about to end. More to come. Keep reading and revieweing...Who do you think did it? lol**

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**FBI**

"Jess whats going on!" Nicole asked as she ran towards Jess who was sitting in front of the computer almost hysterical trying to find the location of the man she say in her vision.

"I know who took them, he wanted Colin, but Stephanie saw everything at happened and he couldn't let her get away and ruin everything. He didn't go after Stephanie and mistake Colin, he mistaked Stephanie." Jess cried putting her face in her hands at the image and profile of the kidnapper popped up on the screen.

"Oh my god. Jess…" Nicole said hugging her as she realized who it was.

**Colin + Jess 22 Hours Missing**

Colin was in complete shock as he realized that Jess's runaway brother was the one behind all of this. Mick, was the culprit. Of all people it had to be Jess's family who loved Colin dearly, like their own son.

"Why Mick?" Colin asked while holding a shaking and scared Stephanie close to him to calm her down.

"That's none of your business now is it? Melissa is in charge of this, not me I just follow orders. But im actually I got you away from my sister, your not good enough for her in my opinion, she can do better than you. She deserves the best, not someone she knows goes out and could come home dead. Im doing this for her sake, we didn't even want Stephanie, but we had no choice but to bring her along, but we'll make the best of this." Mick explained wiping his bloody lip off.

Colin looked down with pure hatred, "You think your sister deserves better! When where the hell have you been? You're a freaking runaway, she doesn't even know who you are anymore, so where do you get off barging back into her life with out random. You know nothing about her. I'm the best she's had! Don't even start that bull shit with me Mick!" Colin screamed to be met with a punch in the stomach. Colin tried to stay strong, as he received two more punches before being ingulfed in blackness, and the feeling of Stephanie being pulled from his grasp and her screaming.

**FBI**

"Let me get this straight, Jess's brother Mickey is behind all of this? I thought she only had 1 brother?" Antonio and Pollock asked.

"Apparently not, Mick was the runaway that she hasn't seen in 4 years. I don't know what to do, he has no location to where we can locate him. We have no leads on this case besides the fact that they wanted Colin and not Stephanie." Nicole explained. Looking back at Jess who was a wreck, this is probably the most emotional shes ever gotten to a case.

Jess stood up with out question and walked out of the room and into the elevator. She wasn't the onl on ein th elevator but she needed some time to think about how she was going to get them back. She knew she only had a certain amount of time because Mick didn't take shit form anyone.

Jess stood on the elevator with the other person and put her head against the wall of the elevator and let s few tears fall before the elevator stopped at random not even on a floor. Jess picked her head up and looked around scared as the person behind her said very scarily…"Hello Jess."

Her eyes grew wide with terror as she was met with **black.**

* * *

**Thanx for all the reviews i really apreciate it. More to come read and review.**

**TBC...**


End file.
